


Wish You Were Here

by CactusKat13



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Light Swearing, ambiguous ending, first fic!!!, implied schneeplebro, like a little bit, not bad enough to stop tho :/, poor Schneep i almost feel bad for the guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusKat13/pseuds/CactusKat13
Summary: Dr. Schneeplestein stays late one night to catch up on some last minute work. However, the night becomes sinister as he gets a visit from a familiar demon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is my first fic on AO3 and I’m very happy to be here!

Henrik always knew when it was going to be a late night. It was a sixth sense of sorts, being able to tell when the workload was going to be overwhelming and he would be stuck in his office past his shift filling out paperwork. It started with a headache in the morning, usually caused by some stupid coworkers trying to strike up small talk with him, despite his more than obvious disdain for their presence. Then, he would get really exhausted right before his lunch break, and at that point he would call Chase to let him know that he would be staying late and that he should delay whatever plans they had made together. Chase would tease him for this, but he would listen. Because when Henrik said it would be a late night, it would be a late night.

And tonight would be a late night.

The sun had gone down long ago, even though he didn’t know exactly when. Time was brơken in the hospital it seemed. If there was no clock immediately in front of him, the seconds blended with the minutes blended with the hours, since Henrik always threw himself heart and soul into his work. The patients didn’t deserve anything less, even if they could be really annoying and ignorant sometimes. Paperwork, on the other hand, was an absolute chore that he could do without, honestly.

It wasn’t even that hard, just boring, he thought, scribbling his name across another goddamn dotted line.

How many papers had he signed? How many reports had he filled out? How much was left?

It was getting uncomfortably warm, and Henrik tugged at his turtleneck collar. Overcome by the stuffiness, he stood up and paced around the room anxiously. But he didn’t have anything to fe̡ar, he was at the hospital. What could possibly be inspiring this feeling in him?

Henrik stepped out of his room to get some fresh air to calm his nerves and cool him off. As he walked the halls, his footsteps echoed throughout the empty halls. It was too empty, too quiet. Where was everyone? Usually this place was filled with people bustling around, taking care of patients, retrieving files, visiting loved ones. Now, it was b̴a̡rren.

This wasn’t right, this could not possibly be right.

That’s when he heard it. The faintest static, coming from an empty room down the hall. As if in a trance, Henrik felt himself being pulled down the hallway, towards the sound. The door swung wide open to reveal one of those box televisions sitting on a table, playing nothing but static. The closer he got, the louder the sound became s̵c͘͞ŕ̸a҉̴͘t҉̵̡c̛̕h̵in̵̢g ąt ̷͡hi̷͟͞s ̕br̶a̸̧̢i҉n. Henrik held his hands over his ears, unable to bear it anymore, and he quickened his pace towards the thing.

He had to stop it. Had to end it. The noise, the n͞oi͢se̛,̴ thè N̡̘̼̦͇̰̘̙̩̜͝Ó̗̬̦̟̟̺͙̰̜̞͈̰̯̙̦͘ͅͅI̸̴̛̙̹͍̲͖̤͕̪̳͙̮͎̞̩͓̝̦̣͢͠ͅS̢͟҉̠͇̰̲̖̳̝̗͕̭̱̹͕͙̩͍͡͞E̷̶͜҉͖̞̥͇͉̳͍̙̼̥.

Click.

His chest heaved with each labored breath. It was off, it was quiet. It was a TV set, nothing to be afraid of. It was over.

BANG! Before he had the chance to fully compose himself, the door slammed behind him and something hurled him against the wall. He crumpled to the ground, groaning. Maniacal laughter echoed throughout the room.

“Ah, yes.” Henrik whispered, chuckling softly at his naivety. “I should have known it was you.”

Anti stepped out of the shadows, tossing a knife up in the air and catching it perfectly by the handle. His sickening grin stretched across his face in a most unnatural manner. His pale skin, tinted green, nearly glowed in the low light.

“Evening, Doctor.” Anti grinned even wider. “Figured I’d find you wasting your time here. You’ve always been so p̧҉͞r̢̛̀͢e͢d̛̛͘͡i̸̕̕c̸̕͘͢͠t͢à̶̧̧̛b̛́͘l̢̨͏̛͝e̴̴̸̢.”

Henrik slowly staggered to his feet, checking for broken bones. Fortunately, there were none, but his back would have the nastiest bruise tomorrow morning. He muttered curses at the demon.

“Now, now,” Anti chuckled as he strode towards the doctor. “That’s no way to address an old friend.”

“I said I was out, what more do you want?” Henrik growled. “I am finished with the lying and the hurting and the killing. I have moved on. Maybe you should consider the same.”

Anti sighed and twirled his knife in his hands.“The sedentary life isn’t really for me. I’d get too bored. What’s a long life if you can’t plan a g͢͟͏̸̕o̶̷̡o̴d̶͠ ̵͝ơ̡l̷̴͘d̶̕͘͟͠ ͠͝͏f̧͝a̶̶̢s̴̛͜͢h̷̶̴̨̢i̕͟ơ̧̢͟͡n҉̀͏e͟҉̴͝d̛̀ ̷͟͝͡m̷͘u̸͘͟͠r̡͢҉͏d̢̕é̸̡͟revery once in a while?”

“Let us skip the meaningless small talk, Anti. What is it that you want? I know you well enough to know you are not here just to chat.”

“You’re a ś̹̞̱̹͕m̧͏̺̻̥̼̱͈͈a̗̰r͏̸͍͕͖̟̦̜͖̠̻t͉̝̥͉̠̫̙͖͓̀ ̡̙͔̳m̱͉̩̺̯͍͎̩̕ą̟̼ǹ̤̥̠̺͚̘͜, Doc.”

He narrowed his eyes. “It is Henrik to you.”

“I forgot, that’s the little pet name he gave you, right? So adorable.” Anti glanced out the window, towards where the emergency room would be. “You know, when I helped bring him here, I wasn’t expecting you two to interact, much less catch feelings for each other. D͠͞͞í̡s͢͝g̶͏̕͢͝u̵͢͞s̡͞t̷̛҉i̴̴n̶̶̸͠ģ̶͡. Does he know what you did? What we did together?” Henrik felt a twinge of anger at his words. It must have shown in his face, because Anti laughed harder. “Oh, he doesn’t? That’s golden. Absolutely golden.

“The truth is, I’m not here to catch up with you and your boy-toy. I’m here to propose an ar̴̸҉ŕ̡an͠g͡ęm̕ent of sorts. You see, I miss our l̨i҉̡t̷t̕l̀͝é ̕tal̶̡k͏̧̛s,” he teased.

“Go to hell,” Henrik hissed. “I will never join you. Not after what you did to my friends, not after what you did to me.”

“I didn’t dͪ͆o̴͐̅̒́̋ ̊̚aͫ̆́ͪ̄̚nͪ͊́ͯͬ́̾̃̀͘y̽̎t̨̧͑ͩ̒ͬ͗́ͪ͡h̊ͩ̀iͧͯ͗ͬ͝n̴̅̀͊͌͗̕gͩ̊ to you, you did e̡͡͡v҉҉̷͡e̴͟҉r̸͢ỳ͘͘ţ̢͘͡h̴͢į̸̀ņģ̸̛̀ all on your own. And quit lying to yourself,” he strode up to Henrik and placed his hands on the man’s shoulders, “we both know y̵̛͢o͟͝ư ̧͟ȩ̵nj҉͟ớ̀y̸͟e̴d̸̸͞ ́y̡͟o̕u͡r͢͜ ̢̕҉w͜ó̕͞r͟ķ, at least a little bit.”

Without warning, Henrik found himself in the past. He was in the operating room, scalpel in hand staring down at some poor lad’s unconscious body. The ECG monitor beeped in the background, and without warning it sputtered and emitted that dreadful single tone. The man was dead, he was dead, and it was all his fault. Henrik dropped the bloody scalpel and stepped back, his breath hitched in throat. But it wasn’t real, it was one of Anti’s tricks.

“Leave me alone!” Henrik screamed, and the vision dissolved before his eyes.

“You’re bo̊͂͗ͮ̾̏̐r͑ͪ̓ͭi͘n̿̐ͤ̓͠g,” Anti huffed, sitting on the gurney and pouting.

“You know what? I’m sick of this. I’m sick of you thinking you can come into my life and ruin it all over again!” Henrik yelled, shaking. “You may think that you are invincible and in control, but I can see you are just a whiny bitch. We will take you down and make you pay for everything you have done to us. The end is coming, my friend, and it’s coming soon.”

“That’s what th͢͜ȩ̴̨y ̛a̶̢l̴l ͢͜s͞a̛y̧̧.”

“I will never join you. My answer is, and always will be, no.”

“That’s such a shame, really, because I̯͎͢. ̴̼͢w̷̤̯̖̤͉͇͉ạ̦͜͠s͍͇͓̹̝̦̖̘̀͟͜n̝̮͓’̗͇̘t̢̨̪͓̝̯̰. ͖͙͓à̛̩͈̝s̴̻̰̲͉̺̞̫͠k̞̣͖͝ị̮̘͇̤͡n̬̫ģ̫͔̥̠͔́.”

Anti stood up, and his bright green eyes turned black. He charged at Henrik, who narrowly dodged his attack by throwing himself to the side. As Anti screamed in frustration, he threw open the door and dashed out into the hallway. He had to get out, he had to find the others. He had to warn them.

As his feet pounded the sleek floors, he could hear the static behind him growing louder and closer, tearing apart the fabric of reality and threatening to consume him. But this time, he didn’t look back. If he looked back, even for a second, he was as good as dead.

After what seemed like ages, Henrik burst through the front doors and hid along the side of the building behind a large shrub. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as if it were about to burst. As he crouched there, he silently prayed that he wouldn’t be found. If not for his sake, than for the others’. When several minutes passed and the demon didn’t appear, he tentatively stood and glanced around the parking lot.

Empty. As if nothing had happened.

Henrik slowly released the breath he had been holding and sunk to the curb. That was close. He was so stupid to think that he could tell Anti off and get away with it. So stupid! He could’ve died in there, trapped by the demon himself. But he knew better. Anti was powerful. If he wanted Henrik dead, his corpse would be attracting flies by now. No, Anti had something better in mind. He was hoping Henrik would say yes, but was very prepared for when he said no. Today was a warning and a scare, and it was the beginning of a long fight. One that Henrik couldn’t win on his own.

Henrik picked up his phone and dialed Chase’s number. He needed help, he needed to talk to someone, he needed to warn them of the danger they were all in.

But his finger paused just above the call button, and he hesitated. No, he couldn’t do this. Anti knew how close the two men were; he knew that Henrik’s first move was to run to Chase for help, and that’s where he would strike next if he really needed Henrik for something. Chase was a liability now, and Henrik couldn’t risk losing him like that, not again. Besides, a small part of him wasn’t ready for the inevitable conversation. Why was Anti targeting you? No, that would have to wait.

Just then, Henrik got an idea. Not a good idea, in fact, it was probably the worst idea he ever had. The risk would be great, but it would throw Anti off for a little bit. Just long enough for the others to prepare themselves. They’d hate him for it, but in the long run, it might just keep everyone alive.

Henrik hit the call button and waited patiently for Chase to pick up. When the line finally connected, he sighed in relief.

“Chase? Oh thank the heavens, I thought you might have gone to bed or something… No, no, everything is fine, everything is okay… Listen, I need to go away for a little bit. Work is stressful and I think a break might do me some good. So I am not coming home tonight, I will not be home for a while… What? How long?... I-I do not know. A while… I told you, everything is okay, I just need a-a…”

He glanced at a billboard in the distance, for a travel agency or something. It was an image of a beach: waves lapping the white sand, an umbrella over a folding blue recliner, even a red crab with his claws pointed towards the bright blue sky.

“I just need a vacation.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :p


End file.
